Grito
by Lapislaazuli
Summary: En dónde Makoto grito con toda la fuerza que fue capaz para alcanzar a Haru… y no lo alcanzo *¿MakoHaru?* *SpoilersCapítulo7* *One-shot *


Grito

* * *

**Summary:** En dónde Makoto grito con toda la fuerza que fue capaz para alcanzar a Haru… y no lo alcanzo *¿MakoHaru?* *SpoilersCapítulo7* *One-shot *

* * *

Miró al rubio y después al chico de las gafas rojas ellos no podían entenderlo. No, realmente no podían. Makoto Tachibana había pasado años a lado del chico de cabello negro, aún recordaba que cuando niños él le había ayudado múltiples veces a salir de la alberca, con la mano extendida y con una sonrisa, Haru le miraba con expresión monótona, sin embargo cuando los ojos jade y los azules se cruzaban, Makoto podía ver –y jurar- que dentro de Haru había felicidad inmensa. Y ese sólo hecho lo hacía sentir feliz, era feliz de que Haru fuera feliz. Ahora quería correr a la piscina, extender su mano a Haru y ayudarlo a salir de ahí de una vez por todas. Sintió furia –no odio a Rin, porque Rin seguía siendo Rin con todo y lo que había hecho-, ¿Es qué no se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho? Había dañado a Haru, a su amigo, a _su _Haru. Si sólo hace un momento….

Es horrible pensar de esa manera, él lo sabía sus padres se lo habían dicho cuando apenas era un niño y él mismo se lo había dicho a sus hermanos. Pero en este instante deseaba tanto que Haru ganara, le daba lo mismo que Rin perdiera, no importaba. Sólo importaba Haruka. Makoto quería a Rin, eso era cierto, pasó muchos momentos lindos con él, no podía –y no quería- negarlo. Pero con todo lo que ahora estaba pasando no estaba seguro que Matsuoka Rin fuera recíproco respecto al cariño que él, Nagisa y Haru sentían por él.

-Rin no está- Anunció, aunque para Nagisa y Rei fuera un simple comentario, el castaño sabía de la importancia que tenía para Haru que el pelirrojo no se encontrara. Así fue desde siempre su relación, Haru no hablaba lo hacía Makoto , por los dos. Y cuando el pelinegro no quería preguntar por algo, Makoto se limitaba a responder una pregunta que nunca había salido de la boca de su amigo… como ahora. Le miro marcharse después de eso y no sólo le deseo suerte, si no que ganara la carrera para poder seguir con sus vidas tranquilas y normales. Sí, era horrible pensar así, desear tanto que un amigo ganara y otro perdiera.

Él nunca había gritado o no de esa forma, recordaba haber gritado el nombre de Rei cuando lo vio casi ahogándose en el mar, cuando sus hermanos se portaban mal, cuando vio a Rin por primera vez después de tantos años, también cuando Nagisa le asustaba con historias de terror. Pero nunca, jamás, de esa forma. Sus ojos no se alegaban ni un instante de Haruka, y cuando vio que Rin había ganado ventaja, no solo ventaja, si no asegurado el primer lugar fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Haruka _su _Haruka estaba perdiendo, bien, aún podía asegurar un lugar para las finales. El mundo a su alrededor perdía sentido, no escuchaba otro ruido que no fuera el de su propio corazón latiendo en su pecho, uno, dos, tres veces. Entonces se obligó a sí mismo a guardar la calma y….

-¡Haruka!- Gritó, con todas las fuerzas que era capaz, desde su pecho. Quería alcanzarlo con eso, decirle que no importaban las promesas del pasado. Él entendía lo que significaba nadar para Haruka, Makoto quería nadar con él, con Haruka, siempre con él porque cuando Haruka no estaba el mundo no giraba en su mismo eje. Entonces poco después supo que no lo alcanzo. Cuando el marcador sentencio el horrible resultado final.

Y quería gritar de nuevo, correr hacia Haru y llevárselo de ahí de una buen a vez, irse del mundo en el que ahora vivían lleno de promesas y victorias que solo significaban derrotas.

* * *

¿Y por qué escribí esto? Porque no he visto a nadie, que haya escuchado el grito de Makoto, nunca había escuchado a Makoto gritando así, tan preocupado de Haruka, si, preocupado. Es obvio que Makoto es como una madre/esposo para Haruka pero solo lo regaña sabiendo las consecuencias que tendrán después las acciones de su amigo, pero ahora, ¿qué hará? Es horrible ver a un amigo derrotado, abatido, triste, sin vida en sus ojos. Lo sé, también quería escribir que Makoto no odia a Rin por quitarle a Haruka, o yo que sé :D, son amigos, amigos. No son conocidos. Es fácil olvidar a un conocido pero no a un amigo.

Ahora** la línea del tiempo del Shot**. Párrafo uno: Haruka pierde contra Rin, en este momento aún está en la piscina. Párrafo dos: Haruka está en la competencia va perdiendo. Párrafo tres: Nagisa, Rei y Makoto se dan cuenta que Rin no está con su equipo, Makoto le desea suerte a Haru antes de que él se vaya a los vestidores. Párrafo cuatro: Makoto grita para apoyarlo y así.

Fin, después voy a escribir algo de Rin, yo lo amo con todo y lo que hizo porque no hizo nada malo. Escribo horrible lo sé, pronto seré buena, lo sé.


End file.
